(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a molding mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in order to make a wax image, plaster materials are applied onto an object, such as a head of a person and removed after that plaster materials are cured, however, it usually takes more than 40 minutes to wait until the plaster materials are cured, the model may feel uncomfortable.
For forming a plaster mold or a gypsum mold, gypsum materials are applied onto an object to be molded, the mold is suitable for making an object of definite size and definite shape.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional molding problems.